Being You
by Breathing101
Summary: When a potions accident during detention causes Draco and Ginny to switch boddies for a month, anything can happen.
1. Default Chapter

**Being You**

Disclaimer: Please please JK, I beg of you, let me have Harry Potter!

A.N. Yes, I've started another D/G fic, hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Stupid...Malfoy..detention..potions," Ginny muttered under her breath while adding another potion to the cauldron.

"I'm not exactly ecstatic about being here with you either Weasley," Draco drawled.

"Yeah, but you're the reason I'm here," Ginny said dangerouly.

"I didn't know he'd give you detention with me," he said casually.

"If you hadn't run into me and made me late for potions none of this would have happened," Ginny ranted.

"You're making this even less pleasant, if that's possible," Draco said.

"Good!" Ginny said, finality in her tone.

Draco added a few more ingredients to the cauldron and left it to simmer. Five minutes later a resounding 'boom' echoed through the dungeons. Many of the Slytherins jumped in their common room, and took a few minutes to compose themselves again.

When Ginny awoke she was facedown on the floor in the dungeons, smoke billowing around the room and making almost impossible to see. Out of the gloom stepped Snape. Ginny Groaned.

"Are you alright?" the potions proffesor asked, looking genuinly concerned.

Ginny nodded, surprised.

"Miss Weasley get up this instant!" he snapped at another figure on the floor. Ginny got up quickly surprised.

She looked with interest as the other figure sat up, rubbing its head. As soon as it came in to focus she realised it was herself.

She gaped at her body for a moment and her body gaped back.

"What the Hell is going on?" Ginny asked and clapped her hands over her mouth. Her voice was deep and male, definetly not her voice.

"Oh no," Ginny's body said, putting its head in its hands. Ginny realised it must have been Draco, as she seemed to be inabiting his body.

"Care to enlighten me on what happened here Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"Messed up with the potion, need to get to the hospital wing!" Ginny said. For once Snape didn' t argue with her. Being Malfoy did have its advantages. Snape just nodded and looked only a little surprised when Ginny grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on Weasley," she said as malevolently as possible.

As soon as the door slammed Draco asked, "What the Hell happened?"

"I don't know," Ginny said flatly.

"Where are we going?"

"Dumbledore's office," she answered.

Draco groaned. "Why do we have to go there?"

"Where else do you suggest we go?"

Draco didn't answer.

When they got to the stone gargoyle Ginny muttered, "Fizzing Wizbees," under her breath and led Draco up the moving staircase. Ginny and the Golden Trio had been kept up to date with all of Dumbledore's passwords because of all of the stuff that had been going on with Voldemort lately. She knocked politely on the door and entered.

"Ah.. Miss Weasley...and Mr. Malfoy, now this is a surprise." His eyes were glinting mischivously and he didn't look surprised at all, "What brings you to my office this fine evening?"

"He has my body," Ginny shreaked, pointing at Draco.

"What do you mean Miss Weasley?"

"We switched boddies," Draco said calmly.

"Ah...What were you doing when this occured?"

"We were making a potion and the cauldron exploded," Ginny whined. Draco glared at her. Malfoys didn't whine.

"What kind of potion were you making?" Dumbledore asked.

"Some kind of truth potion," Draco answered, shrugging.

"I see, truth potions are very easy to mess up."

"Well what do we do?" Ginny asked.

"The only cure I know of takes thirty-two days to brew," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Thirty-two days," Draco said dangerously, "I cannot be a Weasley for a month. I am expecting something of importance from my father this month."

Ginny looked up curiously.

"It's the only way," he began, "Oh.. and I think it's best if you don't tell anyone about this. Just pretend to be eachother, even around the teachers"

"But.. why?" Draco asked.

"It would be to confusing if anyone new," His eyes looked more mischivous than ever and Ginny couldn't help feeling that this was one of those things he did to teach students 'lessons'. "Now I suggest the two of you go breaf eachother on your lives and then go to bed. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a trying day for both of you."

They left together without so much as another word until they were sitting in the empty Transfiguration classroom.

"Okay my life," Ginny said, deliberating on what to tell him, "My full name is Ginevra Molly Weasley," She began," Don't want you screwing that up. My best friends are Luna Lovegood..."

"Looney?" Draco cut her off looking deligheted.

Ginny glared at him, "Don't call her Looney!" she hissed.

"Fine," he drawled, the humor not yet gone from his eyes. "And by the way, what you did just then was a perfect impression of me."

She continued as though he hadn't interupted. "My best friends are Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevy. I'm dating Dean Thomas," Draco cringed, he had to date a guy, "I am not really friends with the Golden Trio, but we do talk. My mom will probably send you some fudge." She added thoughtfully."Oh and I don't drawl. It just doesn't work for me.

"Great... just great," Draco sighed. "Okay my life," he contemplated this for a moment. "My full name is Draco Lucious Malfoy. I don't show emotion. My best friends are Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini. I'm not dating anyone at the moment. If you get any letters from my father I know you'll read them, so just give them to me after you've read them, and please do not screach, scream, yell, or shout while you have control of my body." Ginny nodded.

They both walked to the dorms their boddies belonged. Sure it would be an interesting month.

* * *

A.N. So that's the first chapter. What do you think?  



	2. Chapter 2

**Being You**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter 'cries'.

A.N. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, and sorry it took me two weeks to update.

* * *

Chapter 2 

They had both wandered around the school for quite some time when they realized they had no idea where the common room was, let alone what the password was.

Ginny wandered aimlessly around in the hallways, hoping she would run into another Slytherin or Draco at some time, as she was sure he had no idea what he was doing either.

"Draco!" Ginny jumped and spun around to see Pansy Parkinson coming towards her.

"Hello Pansy," Ginny answered.

"What are you doing wandering around up here?"

"I was coming back from my detention with Draco," she said, not thinking.

"You were coming back from your detention with yourself?" Pansy asked, incredulous.

"I meant my detention with Weasley," Ginny said, attempting to drawl and doing a fairly good job of it if she did say so herself.

"Why didn't you just go back to the common room from the Dungeons?"

"I…I fancied a walk," Ginny replied.

"Well, lets go back now," Pansy led the way to the common room. Ginny silently thanked God for her good fortune.

Draco, however, wasn't so lucky. He spent several hours wandering around the area of the castle he thought the Gryffindor common room to be in. Finally he wandered into an abandoned classroom, and ran right back out.

"Eeugg," he said, disgusted. "That was one thing I never wanted to see.

He weighed his options carefully. He could continue on and possibly be wandering around for the rest of the night, or he could disturb the seriously snoging couple and risk being scared for life. He chose the later.

He walked in and pretended to see them for the first time, gasping in shock and all of that.

Ron immediately stood up. "Ginny! What are you doing here?"

Hermione picked herself off the desk and blushed a deep shade of red.

"I got lost after my detention. I suppose I was just stunned by Draco Malfoy's amazing good looks," Draco said.

Ron was gaping at her.

"It's okay Gin, we'll take you to the common room," Hermione said, although she looked just as shocked as Ron.

That night Ginny undressed and redressed as quickly as possible, trying her hardest not to look. Draco was the opposite.

The next morning Draco awoke at just after 5:30. It was a Saturday and all the other girls in his dorm were asleep. As he was digging through her trunk for a clean pair of robes something in the corner of the trunk caught his eye. There was a stack of mini skirts and spaghetti strap tank tops in different colors with a note that said 'April Fools' at the top, as that was not the kind of clothing she wore, ever. Draco knew perfectly well that the school dress code only included robes, but he figured this was a good way to get her in trouble, and have fun at the same time.

When he finally left the bathroom a few hours later everyone was awake, "Perfect," he grinned. As he walked downstairs to the common room everyone gasped.

"What the?" Ron had his mouth hanging open.

For his first day as Ginny, Draco had chosen to wear a dark green mini skirt, silver tank top, silver high heels he had found in front of one of the other girl's beds, green eye shadow, silver mascara, and dark red lips. He had made Weaslette look gorgeous.

Ron finally regained his composure. "What are you wearing?"

Every boy in the common room was gaping at her, mouths open.

"It's called clothing We..Ron," Draco began, "I don't know if you've discovered that concept yet."

"But…but," Ron began. "You can't wear that, It's against dress code, and did you just call me wee Ron?"

"Of course not!" Draco said, "and I can wear what ever I want." With that he walked out of the common room, Dean trailing closely behind.

When Ginny got up in the morning all of the boys in the dorm were already gone. She looked through his trunk for any robes that were not green. Shoved into a corner at the bottom of the trunk was a pair of boxers with pink hearts on them, and a bright pink sweater. She smirked a very Draco-ish smirk.

Ginny and Draco reached the double doors to the Great Hall at the same time, Dean's arm around Draco's shoulder. The both turned to look at each other and gasped in shock. They stood, gaping at each other for a moment, neither noticing that Professor Mcgonagle was on her way over to tell them off for their bizarre choice of clothing.

Draco regained he composure first. "Weasley!" he shrieked.

A few seconds later Ginny yelled, "Malfoy," her voice dangerous. The professor stopped mid-step. It was not every day you saw two students turn to each other and shout their own names.

"You look like a Slytherin Slut!" Ginny yelled.

"A gorgeous Slytherin Slut," Draco said, "And you look like you're on your way to a pajama party! You're totally going to ruin my image."

Dean was looking from one to the other in shock, not sure what to do.

They glared at each other for a moment and then Ginny abruptly turned on her heel and walked inside. Draco followed suit. A few minutes later the professor regained her composure and followed them inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Being You**

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter this wouldn't be fan fiction

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad you like it. I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. The end of school is always very hectic, but I'm off for the summer now, so that means I can update more regularly.

* * *

Chapter 3

'What the Hell is that girl thinking? She's going to get me in trouble and ruin my reputation,' Draco was fuming as he marched across the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table, dragging Dean along behind him like a forgotten article of clothing. He took a seat next to Colin Creevy, as Ginny had said he was one of her best friends, and Dean, regaining his composure, took a seat on Draco's other side.

Ginny was in much the same mood as she sat down next to an amused looking Blaise Zambini at the Slytherin table.

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked, his eyes shinning with mirth, " and what the hell are you wearing?"

"Oh you could hear that huh?" she grinned sheepishly but quickly replaced it with a look of boredom as she suspected Malfoy never looked sheepish.

"Yeah, the whole hall could hear it. You were pretty loud mate," Blaise said. "It didn't make any sense either." He looked confusedly down at his plate. Ginny was save the trouble of having to answer as a flustered Mcgonagle came marching into the Great Hall.

"Mr. Malfoy…Miss Weasly, my office now!" she was almost yelling.

Both Draco and Ginny stood up right away and followed Mcgonagle out of the hall.

Draco had had a similar experience to Ginny's in the Great Hall that morning. All of the Gryffindors had been grilling him with questions on the argument. They were especially confused as to why Ginny would think Draco Malfoy was ruining her reputation be wearing pajamas.

They walked side by side down the hall behind the angry professor.

"This is your fault!" Draco hissed at Ginny.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Ginny asked, "You're the one dressed like a Slytherin whore.

"And you're dressed like your going to a pajama party," Draco countered.

"Judging by that I'd say we were both at fault," Ginny said.

"No, it's your fault. Malfoys are never at fault."

"You are such an insufferable git," she muttered.

* * *

They each took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of Mcgonagel's desk. She looked about ready to explode. 

"Can either of you explain the bizarre conversation you had outside the Great Hall, or the way your dressed to me?" No one answered.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny continued to look at her hands. She had completely forgotten that to Mcgonagle she was Draco Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy?" She asked a little more loudly. "Mr. Malfoy, are you even paying attention?" She yelled. Suddenly it hit Ginny.

"I'm Draco!" she said in wonderment.

"I'm well aware of that Mr. Malfoy," she said, "Now can you explain to me what happened?"

"It was a….bet!" She said, thinking quickly.

"A bet?" Professor Mcgonagle sounded as though she didn't quite believe it.

"Yeah, I bet him..her that she wouldn't come to the Great Hall in Slytherin colors and have a strange fight with me, and she bet me that I wouldn't do the same dressed in pink pajamas." Ginny felt rather clever at having come up with this all be herself.

"Well, I have to admit that you two do have rather….unique…bets," she still sounded a little skeptical, but it was as good an explanation as any, "and no one was hurt, although I do believe the Great Hall is in somewhat of a riot, so I will only give you two nights of detention with Filch. Now go change, and I don't expect either of you to ever make any of these strange bets again.

Ginny nodded and was out the door in a second.

"Miss Weasley, can I please have a word with you?" the professor asked just as Draco was about to leave the room. He nodded and took a seat.

"What is it professor?" he asked, trying to sound as much like the real Ginny as possible. He didn't want to arouse any more suspicion.

"Was Mr. Malfoy telling me the truth about this being a bet Miss Weasley?" She asked.

"Yes professor, why?"

"You were always such a good girl Ginny. I didn't think you'd let him provoke you into doing something like this."

"I must have been entranced by his amazing good looks," Draco said.

Professor Mcgonagle looked at him like he was crazy, "Are you feeling alright Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, fine professor, but I need to get to class," Draco figured the best way not to make her even more suspicious was to get this over quickly.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, I'll see you later today," when Draco looked back the professor had her head down on her desk, and it looked like she had gone to sleep.

* * *

Ginny was already about to take a seat in her charms class when she realized that she wasn't following her own schedule. She was following Draco's, and she had no idea what that might be. 

Draco was having the same problem. He had been looking all over the school for Ginny and still hadn't found her. Finally he decided just to go back to the Great Hall. Creevy should know what Ginny has first, he decided.

"Hello Ginny," Colin called as Draco took a seat.

"Hello Cr…Colin," Draco answered. "You wouldn't happen to know hat I have first today? I seem to have forgotten."

Colin looked at him like he was crazy. "We have potions with the old coot. How could you forget that?"

"He's not a coot," Draco huffed.

"What are you talking about?" Colin's eyes had widened a considerable amount, "You know as well as I do that he's an evil bastard."

"Of course.," Draco said, "I was just uh.. kidding."

"What is with you today?" Colin asked, "What was that whole argument with Malfoy about, and why were you dressed like Pansy Parkinson on the summer holidays?"

Draco had to resist the urge to punch Creevy in the face for his comment about Pansy, "It was a bet," he managed through gritted teeth.

Colin sighed, "I told you not to sink down to the ferrets level."

Draco jumped out of his seat, "I have to get to potions,": he said as he ran out of the room. If he had stayed there any longer Colin would have had a black eye.

He looked back as the doors closed to see Colin's surprised face, and when he turned around he ran smack into Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Being You**

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter

A.N. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews to the last chapter. In this chapter I'm going to use … as a page break because Fanfiction is not letting me edit my posts, so I can't use real page breaks.

Chapter 4

"Thank God Malfoy!" She shrieked. "I do hope you realized that we don't have each other's schedual."

"I'm not daft Weasley. Of course I noticed."

"Well, what's your schedual?" She asked.

"Hold on a sec, I think I have a copy of it with me. Here it is," He held out the parchment for her.

"You keep a copy of that with you?" She asked, incredulous. "What? Do you think your going to forget." She took it carefully and scanned it.

"Here, I wrote this while I was trying to find you."

"Okay, I'll be going now," He said.

"You better not ruin my grades Malfoy," She told him menacingly.

"As you are the one taking classes above your year, I think I should be telling you that," he said, turning around and walking off.

………………..

"Hi Draco," Blaise said as Draco took a seat next to him at a Herbology tray.

"Hi Blaise," Ginny answered, thinking over the events of the morning. She was still burning with anger at Malfoy for dressing her like that, but she had been so relieved to find him before classes started she had let it be for the moment. That wouldn't last long.

"What's been up with you recently Draco?" Blaise looked concerned.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you haven't been acting like yourself."

Oh crap, he noticed. "I don't know what your talking about.

Blaise just shrugged and turned back to the tray.

……………………

"You're late Miss Weasley," Snape said as Draco walked in.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled.

"Care to explain why?"

"Not really."

"10 points from Gryffindor, and detention with me at 6:30," Snape declared grandly.

"What!" Draco said indignantly, "Just for being late?"

Snape sneered, "You delayed the start of my class."

"Errrr…," Draco said, sitting down. It was the first time Draco had ever had a taste of how unfair Snape could be.

"It's okay," Colin said, "At least it was only that."

"But I never get detention!" Draco stormed.

Colin looked at him confusedly, "You get detention with Snape, like, every other day."

He sighed.

………………….

"Daddy wants you to come on out next expedition to find the Crumple Horned Snorack!" Luna said excitedly, running up to Draco.

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"We're going to Switzerland."

She seemed not to have noticed just how confused Draco was. Her dreamy blue eyes were unfocused, and she seemed as though in her head she was already on the expedition.

"Okay," Draco said bemusedly.

"Hi Gin!" Colin said, sitting down. It was dinner, and Draco had a good forty-five minutes until his detention with Snape.

" I got this great picture of a Daisy!" he said, almost as dreamily as Luna, "It was positioned……," he spent the rest of dinner, a whole forty-five minutes, admiring the way that Daisy had looked in the rising sun. Forty-five minutes!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Being You**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter

A.N. Merry Christmas! I'm so sorry it's taken me like, 7 months to update. I got caught up with school and everything, and I kind of lost momentum after the 6th book (This fic is AU now), but that's nowhere near a good enough excuse. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, you guys are too good to me. I hope this chapter is up to par. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

The one good thing Ginny could say about her first day as Draco was that Potions was immensely more enjoyable. She had forgotten not to go about her own schedual for about the fifth time that day, so she had showed up for potions almost ten minutes late.

Ginny ran into the Potions room blubbering about how sorry she was and how it had been a crazy day. She looked up to see Snape and the rest of the class looking at he like she had gone insane.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath, realizing her mistake. She had gotten the 'have you gone crazy' look more times in the last twelve or so hours than she had in all her other 15 and some years put together.

"Just don't do it again, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, a quizzical look on his face.

Ginny didn't move.

"You can sit down now," he said, as though talking to a wild animal that might snap and bite him if he made a wrong move.

Ginny nodded and awkwardly made her way across the room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were so surprised that they forgot to glare at her when she passed their table.

"What was that about?" Blaise asked when she sat down.

"I don't know. I guess I just forgot myself."

"Are you okay Drakey-Poo," Pansy asked.

'Drakey-Poo….' Ginny thought 'Drakey Poo?" A wide, very Draco-ish smile spread across her face. The more ammunition she had against Malfoy the better.

"Of course I am," Ginny drawled.

Draco's friends didn't look convinced.

* * *

Ginny smiled as she saw Draco get ambushed by her friends. Luna was being her normal dreamy self, and from the look on Draco's face she could tell that Colin was talking having one of his very in-depth conversation about photography. She had worn that look many times before.

* * *

Draco slowly picked himself up from the table about three minutes before he had to leave for his detention.

"Well Colin, our chats been fascinating, but I have to go to detention," he had to admit; this was the first time he had ever been thankful for detention.

Colin gave him a sympathetic look, "Good luck Gin," he said.

Draco gave him the most sincere smile he could muster.

"Goodbye Ginny," Luna said, her eyes unfocused.

"Bye Loon……I mean Luna," Draco said, walking away.

* * *

"Hello Professor," Draco said politely when he entered the room, hoping that maybe being nice would get his detention sentence cut down. No such luck.

"Don't suck up, Miss Weasley," Snape said nastily, "It doesn't work on me."

Draco hung his head, trying to act like Ginny would in this situation.

"For tonight I want you to clean every desk in this room, and the ones in storage in my office. You've been here enough times to know you can't use magic."

Draco sighed indignantly.

"Would you like to do more work?" Snape asked, smirking, "You know that if you complain I'll just give you more to do."

"Yes Professor."

* * *

Draco's first taste of how Snape acted toward Gryffindors was anything but fun. He returned to the Gryffindor common room long after everyone else was in bed, about to fall asleep himself.

He was already well on his way to dreamland when he realized that he still had homework to do.

For the first time in his life Draco felt sympathy for Gryffindors.

* * *

The next morning Draco was dead tired.

He walked into the common room, head hung low. Ron looked relieved that he was dressed in the normal school robes.

As he walked past the table that Potter, Weasley, and Granger were seated at, he heard his name. His ears immediately perked.

"I wonder what was up with Malfoy yesterday," Weasley said, "He actually blubbered." The glee in the boy's eyes was hard to miss.

"I know," Granger answered, biting her lower lip to keep herself from laughing.

Draco scowled and exited the room before he went over there and told them off, which he was sure would look suspicious.

* * *

For the second morning Draco and Ginny met outside the doors to the Great Hall. They were both very relieved to see the other dressed normally.

"Weasley," Draco nodded at her without thinking.

"Malfoy," she returned the gesture. Neither of them noticed the rather large group of people that had formed around them, each person standing a safe distance away, to see what the two would do.

He suddenly grew angry, remembering the conversation he had heard in the common room.

"I overheard your brother and his little friends laughing about me 'blubbering,'" Draco scowled, "Malfoy's don't blubber.

Ginny looked sheepish, which only served to make Draco angrier. He was about to yell at her when he noticed the people that had gathered around them, all leaning forward to hear what the two would say.

He glared at them, then grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her into an abandoned classroom.

Once the door was shut and he had cast a spell to make sure nobody on the outside could hear them he turned to her, fuming.

"You're going to completely ruin my life!" he yelled.

This seemed to snap Ginny out of her reverie.

"Well, you're going to ruin mine too!"

"Yeah, how!"

"Well," she paused for a moment, "Just by being you!"

"Don't give me that," he snarled.

"Well than don't yell at me just because I made a mistake," Ginny said angrily, "Everybody makes mistakes."

"Malfoy's don't," he told her.

"I'm not going to listen to this," she said, opening the door and quickly leaving the room before he could stop her.

* * *

Ginny sat down at the Slytherin table and buried herself in her breakfast before anyone could talk to her.

After about five minutes and official-looking owl flew threw the window and landed in front of her. It dropped its letter on her plate and flew back out the window. The letter was written on the finest of paper and sealed with the Malfoy crest. This had to be the letter Malfoy had been talking about.

She knew she was right when she caught sight of Draco, looking at the letter with a look of desperate horror on his face.

* * *

A.N. There you have it. I tried to make it extra long. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Being You**

Disclaimer: Let me check. Nope, still don't own it.

A.N. I am so so so so so so sorry. I feel awful. After all the support I've gotten I deserve it if you guys have abandoned me. Schools been a bitch, and I've recently gotten addicted to Youtube. I have to watch like, four anime episodes per day, but I have a new idea! While my episodes are loading, I shall update my fanfictions, so you guys should be getting a lot more updates from now on. I'm going to try to finish the story by the end of the summer. Thanks so much again to all of you that reviewed. I love you guys.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ginny, deciding that she did not want to die an early death at the hands of an enraged blonde teenager, choose not to open the letter, no matter how curious she was. Blaise gave her a sympathetic look as she tucked it into her bag, which just made her want to know what it said even more.

When she got up to leave the great hall after breakfast, she could feel a shadow following her, and when she glanced behind her she saw she had been right. Draco was trailing silently behind her, murder etched on his aristocratic face.

Once in the hallway, she was once again dragged into the same abandoned classroom.

"Give me the letter," Draco said, trying to sound calm.

"What's in it?" Ginny asked curiously, pulling it out of her bag but not placing it in his outstretched hand.

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME!" He roared, obviously livid. The force of his yell messed up her hair. She horribly thrust the letter into his hand. "I promise you, you don't want to know," he told her, much more composed. She hoped he had put a privacy charm on the door.

"Um...okay," she said. She watched in silence as he opened the letter and read what was on the inside. Suddenly his head dropped onto the table, making a rather satisfying 'clack'. He stayed that way for several minutes.

"Are you okay?" she finally asked when the bell signaling five minutes before the start of their first class rang. There was no answer. "Draco!" The boy jumped, causing his head to move slightly upward and then slam back into the desk.

"Owwww," he said, "What was that for Weasley?"

"Um, we're going to be late for class if we don't leave soon," she said uncomfortably.

He sighed in relief, "Okay," he began, "but I need you to meet me here after classes end. I'll see if I can get him to push the date back, but I doubt he'll listen," he muttered.

She looked at him quizzically, but he didn't seem to have any intention of elaborating.

"See you after classes Weasley," he smirked, walking out of the room. Scarily Ginny was starting to get used to the sight of her own retreating back.

This plan, however, would prove not to work out.

* * *

At lunch, both of the parties received a letter from Mcgonagle stating that they were to report to the hospital wing that night and the subsequent one for their detention as soon as classes let out. They would be able to eat dinner in their common rooms after their detention was over.

Draco gave her a very meaningful look at lunch, which she had no possible way to interpret.

Draco's last class of the day was Arithmacy, which he was convinced was the most frightful class on the face of the planet. He had no idea why anyone would ever take it, let alone teach it. He was beginning to fear that he would fail the class, as he knew if he did an evil little red headed gremlin would probably castrate him, and he really didn't feel the need to be castrated. He rather liked being male.

He was almost to the great hall when he remembered their detention, which also reminded him of the very serious issue that had been on his mind all day until the horror that was arithmacy pushed everything else out of it.

His walk to the hospital wing was a torturous one. On one hand he was dreading what had been chosen for his detention, and on the other he was dreading the upcoming event that his father had written about in the letter, and that, unless some miracle happened, Weasley would have to face.

In the first time since his very early years, Draco really felt the need to cry.

He stopped outside the door to the hospital wing and composed himself as much as possible, although by the look on Ginny's face when he entered he knew he hadn't done a good enough job.

For the first time in her life, Ginny had seen Draco look something other than haughty, or aristocratic, or angry. In fact, he looked almost sad. Suddenly the look changed from sadness to disdain.

"I know I'm good looking Weasley, but try not to stare," he drawled haughtily, trying to regain some of his dignity, "it makes me feel defiled."

Ginny quickly looked away, not entirely sure how to reply. She couldn't very well say she hadn't been staring, as that had been quite obvious, so she settled on silence. After a few moments of contemplation she decided she must have imagined the sadness in his eyes.

They stood thus for several minutes until Filch came in.

"Good, you're already here," he cackled, "You're task for tonight will be scrubbing the bedpans," Ginny groaned and Draco opened his mouth to ask a question, "No, Mr. Malfoy, you will not be able to use magic," he answered before the words were even out of his mouth, the tone of his voice implying that this question was quite idiotic.

Draco did not like this answer very much. In fact, he was quite put out, but he decided not to say anything. The last thing he needed was another detention.

"Now I'll leave you two to yourselves," he said, moving towards the door, "Oh, and don't even think about cheating, I had Madam Pomfrey cast a spell on this room. I'll know if you use magic," he smiled menacingly, backing out the door.

Ginny looked around the room once he had left. They were alone.

Sighing, she got down on her hands and knees and pulled out a bedpan. Taking a rag from the bucket Filch had left and beginning to scrub. After a few moments she looked up at Malfoy, who was still comfortably seated on one of the hospital beds.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He shrugged and looked away. She was starting to get angry. "Why aren't you helping me?" she asked dangerously.

"Malfoy's don't do this kind of work," He told her snootily.

"Well, they do now," she said, throwing him a rag.

"No, I don't think so," he replied, looking disgustedly at the cleaning instrument in his hand.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, standing up. He didn't like the tone of her voice. She took a couple of slow steps towards him, positioning the defiled cloth she had been using in front of her face.

"No you don't!" He screeched, voice craking undignifiedly as he hopped to a standing position.

"Are you going to help me?" She asked, moving closer.

"You wouldn't dare," he said, not sounding at all sure of himself.

"Yes I would," she said, an evil grin breaking over her face. He decided it looked quite pretty on her before realizing this wasn't the time to think about it. She was almost in firing range.

"Okay," he finally squeaked. "I'll help."

She smiled victoriously, "I knew you'd come around," she told him.

He glared at her and set to work with the rag she had thrown at him.

After a few minutes of silence he heard her mutter something, but he couldn't quite make out what.

"Come again?" he asked.

"What," she paused, "What did your father say in the letter?"

He grimaced. The fight had made him forget all about it. "Oh."

She looked at him quizzically, wondering whether he was going to continue.

He sighed, figuring now was as good a time as any to tell her. "My," he gulped. "Well, I'm supposed to have my first Death Eater induction ceremony next week."

* * *

Heh heh, I know, another cliffhanger. You guys shouldn't have to wait very long for the next update though. Once again, I am so sorry about my horrible updation habbits.


End file.
